


Anger Issues

by markipwiwer



Series: Tumblr Requests [81]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: M/M, Predatory/Prey, Self Confidence Issues, Violence, dub con, no prep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:50:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: “Jackie has been working way too hard lately and Chase takes notice so he offers himself to let Jackie work out his frustrations of being a hero.”- howboutdatnut





	Anger Issues

Jackie had been... struggling lately.

Marvin, at this point, found himself trailing behind Jackie, fixing all the holes in the walls the hero made out of frustration. He’d come home after a fight looking battered and bruised and, despite healing overnight, no better in terms of his mood in the morning.

It was getting old fast. The Septics were not used to Jackie losing his temper in this way. For the most part, he was often childish and carefree in his nature. But one particular villain had been thwarting him more than he had liked to admit as of late, and it was clearly getting to his head.

Schneeplestein came out of his office to confront Jackie, who had been storming down the hallway, and Jackie almost instinctively pushed past, before looking up and seeing the doctors stern face.

“Jackie. You are scaring Robbie. Now, I don’t know what’s going on on the battlefield and I have invited you more than once to come and talk it through with me. But when you are acting like this, I cannot condone your behaviour. Please, get a grip on yourself.”

Schneeplesteins voice sounded cross, sure, but he also had concern laced in there too. Behind them, Jackie heard a little whimper of a groan coming from the doctors office, and almost flinched. Yeah, Robbie was scared. Jackie didn’t like being the cause of that. He didn’t like it one bit.

“S-sorry, Schneep. I’m sorry. I’ll... I’ll try to calm down.”

Jackie hung his head with guilt, but Schneeplestein put a comforting hand on his shoulder, giving it a rub before turning back into his office again, closing the door behind him.

-

Jackie had gone to his safest point of call. Although he probably COULD talk to Anti about his problems, if he told the glitch what the villain had been doing, he’d probably go out and beat the shit out of the guy himself.

And THEN who’d be the weak one? Jackie wasn’t about to outsource his fights.

So...

“Hey, Chase?”

They were sitting on Chases bed, watching some conspiracy theory documentary that neither of them were that interested in. It just filled the silence.

“Mm?”

“How do ye... not be angry all the time, when people suck?”

Chase furrowed his eyebrows and sat up a little, actually facing Jackie.

“What?”

Jackie hesitated, struggling to make eye contact.

“I mean, like... when things are bad, how do ye stay so chill? How do ye not lash out?”

Chase took his hat off and scratched his head a bit before putting it back on.

“I dunno, dude. Honestly, if I’m not drinkin’, I just kinda... try to sleep off the shitty feeling. Get a body pillow, hug it or strangle it or just rub one out, dependin’ on what kinda frustration it is.”

Chase looked vaguely thoughtful as he spoke, like he honestly didn’t realise he was a chilled out person at all. Jackie tilted his head slightly.

“Ye jerk off to stop being mad?”

“Kinda. Sometimes. Ye never do that?”

Jackie shook his head. Jackie didn’t care much for sexual activities in general, he felt like companionship might get in the way of his hero business. If he had someone to fuck on a semi-regular basis that he didn’t have to dedicate himself to then maybe he would occasion indulge, but it was unfair to ask that of someone. Wasn’t it?

“Not... not really. I just kinda ignore those kinds of urges. Too busy fighting.”

“Dude, okay, no wonder ye’re so fuckin’ pent up. Ye haven’t been actually letting everything out by just beating crime and whatever. Ye gotta treat yerself to... y’know, an orgasm every now and then.”

Jackie shifted a little, crossing his legs and looking down at his lap, seemingly troubled.

“But I... I have a hard time thinkin’ about nice things, Chase.”

“What, like yer fantasies and stuff?”

Chase scooted closer on the bed and lifted Jackie’s chin so he could see his face. Jackie was rather red, and embarrassed.

“Y-yeah.”

“Well... ye can tell me what ye think about.”

Jackie looked up at Chase and then shrugged, looking away again.

“It’s not very nice things for a hero to do think.”

“Is it, like, hurtin’ people?”

Jackie looked very worried all of a sudden, turning away from Chase. He didn’t reply.

“Dude, that’s super normal. Ye know that, right? Fuck, I like bein’ hurt. It’s okay, it’s not bad or evil for ye to think and yer not a worse hero for it. But ye can’t repress it.”

Jackie looked up at Chase with something... curious behind his eyes.

“You... ye like bein’ hurt? Why?”

Chase shrugged, and now it was his turn to be a little embarrassed.

“I dunno. Guess it’s relieving. It’s like... powerin’ through something. Makes me feel stronger at the end. Pain and pleasure can get kinda blurry sometimes, and it’s... I dunno. I just like it. Like pushin’ my limits.”

Jackie shifted ever so slightly closer to Chase, looking him over, that same curiosity as before. And then he looked down at his hands again.

“I don’t... I don’t wanna hurt ye, like, for real. I don’t really know how ye’d hold up. With my strength and all that.”

Chase swallowed. He knew were this was going.

Honestly, it wasn’t like he hadn’t expected it. Jackie was a little bit underdeveloped, he didn’t have partners and hadn’t specified what kinds of people he might be interested in, if any at all. Schneeplestein has theorised that Jackie might have merely been asexual, and that would have been all well and good. But now Jackie was talking about wanting to hurt someone sexually and, well, that was a lot to take in when Chase didn’t even know, theoretically speaking, that Jackie liked guys. That Jackie liked anyone. That Jackie liked him.

Besides, it wasn’t often that Chase had the opportunity to be treated a little rough. Or to get any action at all. To be treated like a human being, or with any sort of care or compassion.

“We’d just... have a safeword. That’s what people do, where even if someone’s, y’know, resisting because it’s fun to resist, the other person knows it’s not for real unless a special word is said. I mean, that’s the basics anyway, but I don’t think we’d need anything else for now.”

Jackie looked over Chase like he was a puzzle to solve. He studied him up and down, as if trying to find the best place to start.

“Can I... touch ye?”

Chase was almost surprised by Jackie asking for permission, but of course... Jackie wasn’t evil, he needed to be sure. He didn’t want to hurt Chase.

Chase responded by taking Jackie’s hands and pulling them forward, placing them on his waist. Jackie squeezed Chases hips as if to confirm that that was really the intention, and Chase nodded, swallowing and preparing for whatever Jackie felt guilty fantasising about.

Jackie pulled Chase forward, right into his lap and into a harsh kiss. Immediately, Jackie was pulling at Chases hair lightly, nipping at his lower lip, hands holding hips hard. It took Chase by surprise, with how careful Jackie typically was around everyone else. He knew perfectly well he was stronger than everyone else, but now he seemed to be holding back a lot less. It was a lot all at once, and it didn’t give Chase much of a chance to consider everything. But his body didn’t seem to care much about the logistics. He was... incredibly touch-starved.

Chase would have lost his balance and fallen forward if it weren’t for Jackie’s strange momentum, and the fact that Jackie was grabbing g Chases ass, lifting him further up so that Chase actually had to rely on Jackie for balance.

Chase let out almost a distressed sound, unable and unwilling to break from the kiss, because Jackie was taking things awfully fast. It was making Chases head spin and before he could entirely register it, he was being laid out on the bed, stripped down piece by piece.

Chase didn’t even need to lift his arms to get his shirt off; Jackie had already torn it off at the seams. And similarly with Chases jeans, he didn’t need to lift his hips. Jackie was doing everything for him, throwing him around like a doll. And that was... that was something, something no partner had ever been able to do, to just completely take the control out of Chases hands in every way so he didn’t have to worry, make decisions, face consequences.

And Jackie was marking him, biting down in places that didn’t need to be seen by anyone else. Jackie was between his legs, and he hadn’t even taken Chases boxers off yet but he was kissing and sucking the inside of Chases thighs. And it HURT because apparently Jackie had strength in his jaw too - fucking superheroes, man - and that was going to bruise like hell. Chase instinctively tried to struggle back but Jackie was holding his legs firmly in place, the struggle seeming to egg him on further.

Which was weird. But Jackie had some shit to work through, clearly, and Chase wasn’t exactly complaining about the almost predatory nature of it.

Chase was breathing heavily, his cock jus about sticking out of his boxers when Jackie palmed him, feeling his heat. Chase stifled a moan, and his body wanted to struggle away some more but his dick wanted a lot more contact. The middle ground was squirming in place, mouth open and panting.

“I - Jackie, please, ah - !”

Jackie looked up at Chase, shifting slightly, taking his other hand and running it through Chases hair and pulling it tight.

“Please what?”

“P-please don’t stop, I want... I just want to be touched, I...”

Chase was having... feelings. Feelings about being overwhelmed and ravaged and maybe it was something that needed to be talked about but they’d do it at a later date. Right now they both had some serious needs that needed immediate attending to.

“Say you need me.”

Chase didn’t hesitate.

“Jackie, I need you...!”

“That’s right. You need me because I am strong and you are weak. Right?”

Chase nodded vigorously.

“Good.”

Jackie was clearly in some sort of headspace, but Chase didn’t really mind because he was being flipped over onto his stomach like he was light as a feather, and his boxers were being ripped down. His cock was trapped awkwardly but he could still grind into the mattress like this, and Jackie took no time grabbing a handful of Chases ass and leaning down, biting into the flesh.

Chase let out a rather loud yelp at that, one that the rest of the house could probably hear. Oh well. He was struggling to care about anything other than the sound of a cap clicking and - God, was that lube? 

Jackie took no time prepping Chase, simply coating two fingers in the slick substance and running them down Chases crack, over his hole and pushing in quickly. Chase tensed up and attempted to pull away, but of course that attempt was in vain, as were all of his attempts to get free from Jackie’s grip. He wasn’t sure he actually wanted to get away though, it was more... exciting to be able to put up a fight. He knew Jackie quelled men much stronger than him all the time. And what Jackie said was true. Jackie was strong, he was weak, putting up a fight was an arousing formality. He could relax and submit but his body was having a hard time just sinking into the role of prey this quickly.

The fingers inside him scissored and burned, making quick work of stretching him out.

“You fuck yourself pretty often, don’t ye?”

Okay, that was true, but it was still an intrusion. Chase nodded, then buried his head into the mattress out of embarrassment, being asked that kind of question so bluntly.

“Good. Don’t need to spend much time on this then.”

With that, Jackie pulled his fingers out and there were hands spreading his cheeks, and that was... hotter than it had any right to be. And then the unmistakable feeling of the head of a cock pressing in, not exactly being slow.

Chase didn’t know Jackie could make those kinds of low sounds. He sounded like a strange parody of all the villains he fought, and maybe that had something to do with all of this. Maybe Jackie needed control he wasn’t getting in his crime-fighting career. Not like Chase had much time to contemplate the psychological meaning behind getting pounded, practically claimed like this. 

Jackie didn’t wait for Chase to get used to him, although his size wasn’t so ridiculous that Chase needed a big break. Had it been Anti, then Chase might have had a problem.

The pace the superhero set was immediately relentless and selfish, although he made some effort to lift Chases hips for a better angle, giving him access to Chases cock for a generous reach around. Chase was cursing under his breath, breathing heavy, jaw clenched tight because this hurt, this hurt a lot and yet the close body contact and the strange intimacy of being thoroughly taken was... perfect. Exactly what he needed.

At some point, Jackie’s low growls morphed into something lighter, something more pitiful, and yeah, they were both having real feelings right now, weren’t they? But then Jackie twisted his wrist just the right way and Chase sunk back onto Jackie as deep as he could, and he found himself scarily close to the edge.

“S-say it, Chase. Say you’re weak, and I’m strong.”

“Christ, you’re strong, you’re so strong, you’re - I need to cum, I’m close dude!”

Those were moments they could analyse and potentially regret at a later date. Right now, Chases head was swimming as Jackie fucked into him like some toy and it was, fuck, it was rough and Chase felt small and out of control and he didn’t need to think, just feel, and he was cumming, he was -

“Who’s weak now?!”

Jackie was filling him up as Chase convulsed around him. Jackie had Chases head pushed down, hand gripping his hair painfully tight. But it didn’t really matter because Chase was cumming onto the sheets, humping wildly into Jackie’s hand, and that was... that was a lot.

Jackie pulled out faster than was entirely comfortable, and Chase collapsed into the puddle of his own mess, some of Jackie’s cum leaking out of him too. And that was gross, and perfectly fine, but Jackie’s breathing was different from the exhaustion. He was sitting, with a worried expression, looking at the marks he’d left on Chase, and he looked like he might be about to burst into tears.

Chase used the last of his energy to roll over onto his back and reach out, grabbing Jackie’s hand.

“Hey. Dude. It’s okay. We don’t have to talk about it right now. Just... come hug me. ‘Kay?”

Jackie looked down at his hand in Chases and sniffed. Then he nodded, and lay down, pulling Chase nice and close.

Chase didn’t realise he liked being the little spoon this much. But with an arm as strong as Jackie’s around his waist, it was something he could get used to.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
